leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Kobayashi
Alan M. Kobayashi is a graphic designer and scenic artist who worked on two Star Trek series and two . The first work he did as a scenic artist on Enterprise were the various signs in the town of Carbon Creek from the episode . Other pieces he is particularly fond of include the astrometric chart seen in Travis Mayweather's old room on the in the episode . Alan Kobayashi (UESPA), A. Kobayashi, and Lieutenant Alan Kobayashi, names seen on set artwork, were named after him. Kobayashi also contributed to the reference book New Worlds, New Civilizations. Kobayashi also designed the map of Bajor for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion based on Robert Hewitt Wolfe's original, as well as the Cardassian maps at the start of the novel A Stitch in Time. Beside his work on Star Trek, Kobayashi also worked as graphics designer on the science fiction series Babylon 5 (1995-1998) and the following television movies Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998, created by J. Michael Straczynski and directed by Mike Vejar) and Babylon 5: Thirdspace (1998, directed by Jesus Salvador Trevino and with Patricia Tallman). Further credits as graphics artist include the television series The X-Files (2000-2002), Strong Medicine (2000), The X-Show (2000), Heist (2006), CSI: NY (2006), Criminal Minds (2005-2006), Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007, starring Steven Weber), Burn Notice (2007), Mad Men (2008), and CSI: Miami (2007-2011). Kobayashi also worked as production designer on the thriller Alcatraz Avenue (2000, along with Geoffrey Mandel) and as graphics artist on the short comedy Just Desserts (2008) and the television drama Applebaum (2012, with Miguel Ferrer). Star Trek credits * ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited, Season 6) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer (uncredited) ** - Scenic Artist / Graphics Designer * ** - Scenic Artist ** - Scenic Artist * External links * * Alan Kobayashi at ArtDirectorsGuild.org Kobayashi, Alan bg:Алън Кобаяши de:Alan Kobayashi es:Alan Kobayashi nl:Alan Kobayashi (Lieutenant)